Maravilloso Secuestro
by Akemi97
Summary: Kagome se encuntra bañandose en las aguas termales de un palacio al cual el grupo habia llegado e Inuyasha la observa desde lejos ¿qué pasará cuando el Hanyou sea dominado por sus instintos?


El grupo de los recolectores de la Shikon no Karera se encuentran frente a las puertas de un gran palacio pues habían estado bastante tiempo viajando sin descanso… el guardia los recibió con gusto y los hizo pasar a una de las habitaciones para que pudieran cenar a gusto.

Luego de una exquisita cena en aquel palacio tuvieron el placer de conocer a l dueño el cual los invitó a las aguas termales de aquel lugar que realmente les vendría muy bien.

.- Sango ¿qué te parece si vamos a darnos un baño en las aguas termales?- pregunto interesada Kagome que le urgía darse un buen baño.

.- No lo creo Kagome pues me siento un poco mal… si quieres puedes ir tu, te prometo que mañana temprano nos damos un buen baño juntas.- Sango parecía suplicarle así que Kagome no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo tampoco querían bañarse esa noche así que la miko tuvo que ir sola a las aguas termales, en cuanto llegó colocó su mochila en una piedra y saco el shampoo y luego el jabón… se sacó lentamente su uniforme y lo dejo a un lado mientras se metía poco a poco en el agua y disfrutaba de unos momentos de relajación.

Inuyasha la había estado siguiendo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pues por esas tierras habían demasiados monstruos y la joven corría peligro.

En cuanto llego al árbol mas cercano se quedó pasmado ante la belleza de la joven miko del futuro, rápidamente se puso atrás del árbol para evitar ser descubierto pues ya se imaginaba cuantas veces lo iba a sentar si lo veía.

Kagome realmente era muy hermosa… su bien formado cuerpo, su rostro angelical y sus hermosos y dulces labios habían vuelto loco de deseo a Inuyasha el cual trataba de contenerse.

Inuyasha se acerco otro poco a las aguas termales para tener una mejor visibilidad de Kagome mientras esta ignoraba completamente que el Hanyou se encontraba cerca de ella, Inuyasha empezó a notar la dureza dentro de su Hakama y esto le incomodó un poco así que estaba a punto de regresar al palacio cuando Kagome se levanto y dejo ver su hermosa figura lo cual hizo que Inuyasha perdiera totalmente la cordura y sus instintos de inu youkai despertaran y lo dominaran por completo.

.- Aaahh… lárgate!- Inuyasha dio un brinco sobre las aguas termales quedando justo en frente de la chica que grito y se cubrió lo que podía con sus brazos lo cual no era mucho.

Inuyasha tenía la apariencia como cuando luchaba sin Tessaiga para defenderse y eso asustó mucho más a la chica. Kagome estaba a punto de gritar la palabra que le daba poder sobre el Hanyou pero Inuyasha fue más rápido pues la había tomado de la cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda cubría su boca y empezaba a saltar lejos del lugar, Kagome gemía asustada pues aparte de que Inuyasha estaba transformado ella estaba desnuda pero se tranquilizo un poco cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque en donde Inuyasha la dejo y le puso su Haori en cima pero no le cubría demasiado.

.- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- Kagome estaba a punto de enviarle cara al suelo pero se trago sus palabras cuando Inuyasha la beso tiernamente y la abrazaba más acercándola a su cuerpo. Kagome no lo podía creer, siempre había imaginado que Inuyasha le demostraría sus sentimientos de otra forma pero así estaba muy bien, la miko del futuro le comenzó a corresponder tímidamente mientras que el Hanyou cada vez aumentaba el ritmo y hacia de aquel beso algo demasiado apasionante.

Kagome colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Hanyou atrayéndolo más hacia ella y juntando más sus labios. Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Kagome haciendo que la chica gimiera por lo bajo e hiciera lo mismo con la espalda del Hanyou… permanecieron así un buen rato, después Inuyasha se fue recostando hasta quedar en cima de la muchacha cuidando que su peso no fuera a aplastarla.

Inuyasha empezó a besar el cuello de la joven lamiéndolo y chupándolo, descubriendo su dulce sabor mientras esta gemía con cada lamida del Hanyou.

Inuyasha le quito el Haori ágilmente dejándola completamente desnuda y a su merced, Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y cubrirse un poco con sus manos pero Inuyasha las aparto mirándola con ternura.

.- No tienes porque sentir pena preciosa… eres lo mas hermoso que haya visto en toda mi vida.- Kagome se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó lo que el Hanyou le dijo y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas que después fueron limpiadas por suaves besos de Inuyasha… Kagome no comprendía porque Inuyasha la trataba así quizás la cena le había hecho daño, bueno no era nada malo pues le encantaba que actuara de esa manera con ella.

.- Inuyasha.- Kagome susurro el nombre de su amado mientras este dirigía su boca hasta uno de sus pechos y lo comenzaba a lamer y acariciar.

Kagome gemía con cada caricia del Hanyou y se aferraba al césped y fue cuando vio sus orejitas moviéndose un poco y decidió hacerle lo mismo que el hacía con ella.

Inuyasha gruño al sentir a Kagome chupar una de sus orejas y succionarla levemente, eso si que lo volvía loco… Inuyasha cambio de pecho y Kagome cambio de oreja casi al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha.

Kagome dejo sus orejas y las empezó a acariciar mientras el Hanyou gemía y gruñía desesperadamente, tomó a Kagome del brazo y la haló hacia él uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso que demostraba los sentimientos de ambos.

Luego Inuyasha aventuro sus manos entre las piernas de Kagome mientras esta quitaba su Kosode y admiraba boquiabierta su bien marcado pecho.

Kagome gimió cuando sintió dos de los dedos de Inuyasha penetrarla y moverse en círculos, Inuyasha bajo su rostro y empezó a lamerla deleitándose con los gemidos y pequeños movimientos de la chica.

Después Kagome se giro quedando en cima del Hanyou lo cual le sorprendió un poco, ambos se dieron un dulce beso y Kagome poco a poco comenzó a descender por su pecho hasta llegar a su bien marcado y perfecto abdomen donde se entretuvo un rato, después llego hasta el nudo de su Hakama y estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer así que temblorosamente desato el nudo y libero el viril miembro de Inuyasha.

Kagome trago lentamente e introdujo en su boca el miembro del Hanyou que yacía en el césped gimiendo y aferrándose a este. Kagome comenzó a descender y ascender con el miembro de Inuyasha en su pequeña boca… el chico no pudo resistir mas y se derramo en el interior de su boca mientras que Kagome tomaba en líquido gustosa.

Después Inuyasha se posiciono en cima de Kagome y rozó su sexo con el de ella.

.- Inuyasha.- Kagome tenía entrecortada la respiración y a la vez agitada.

.- Tranquila, iré despacio.- Inuyasha comenzó a penetrarla lentamente mientras la besaba de una forma muy tierna, Kagome se aferro lo más que pudo a Inuyasha en cuanto sintió su himen romperse y dar el paso completo al Hanyou, ambos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo similar y acostumbrarse al cuerpo del otro, ambos gemían cada vez que Inuyasha la embestía y el placer se hizo presente. Inuyasha se derramo dentro de ella mientras ambos gritaban el nombre del otro. El Hanyou se giro dejando a Kagome sobre el aún unidos, eran uno solo.

.- Kagome… te amo.- Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Inuyasha estaba diciendo que la amaba… no podía ser pero si el amaba a Kikyo.

.- Inuyasha también te amo.- El Hanyou abrazó a la chica con fuerza.

.- Pero… ¿qué va a pasar con Kikyo?- Inuyasha había estado evitando eso pero ahora era lo mejor, le tendría que explicar a Kagome lo que tenía planeado decirle a Kikyo.

.- Nada, le diré que a ti es a la que amo con toda mi alma y que tendré que romper mi promesa pues jamás te dejaré Kagome, estarás secuestrada en mi corazón.- Kagome estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar pues Inuyasha la había escogido a ella.

.- Será un maravilloso secuestro.- Ambos se besaron tiernamente y se cubrieron con el Haori de Inuyasha hasta quedarse completamente dormidos juntos y unidos para siempre.

FIN


End file.
